An elevator system, generally, encompasses a car, a counterweight for said car, and also at least a carrying cable. This carrying cable is led from the top of the car over a drive and a turn-around pulley. The cable is also affixed to the top of counterweights. The elevator system moreover possesses compensation weights to balance the weight of the above carrying cable and which compensation weights are fastened to the underside of the car and hang down therefrom in loops. Under certain circumstances, the compensation weights are led to a guide roll in the shaft bottom and their other ends are secured on the underside of said counterweights. In these ways, the pulling force exerted by the said drive is compensated for in any position of the car. The only variable remaining is the weight of the load to be transported, which must be overcome by the said drive.
In the case of elevator speeds of more than 3.5 m/s, the compensation weight, for the great part, is of steel cable. Upon lifting at lesser speeds, a compensation weight can be in the form of a round or flat weighted cable, i.e., a plastic cable, which encapsulates one or more carrying organs and, if required, one or more additional weighted elements.
The compensation weights predominately used at the present time are round weighted cables, which is to say, which possess a chain-like lift organ of steel in a sheath of plastic.
EP-B-0 100 583 proposes a compensation weight in cable form, which exhibits at least one lift organ in the form of a chain or wire rope. Again, the said organ will be enclosed within a sheath, the volume of which, in at least one embodiment, shows a mix of metal particles and plastic material.
In another embodiment, in the form of a flat shaped cable, the lifting organs are installed within hollow spaces, which includes, besides the stated lifting organs, also a mixture of plastic material and metal particles. Hollow spaces, which only contain plastic material and metal particulate are not described.
The lifting cable described in EP-B 0 100 583 shows, in comparison to conventional weighted cables, a higher weight per unit of length, or, for the given weight per unit of length, lesser outer dimensioning.
However, the manufacture of that kind of weighted cable is not without problems. In order to introduce the metal particulate into the plastic, which is to encapsulate them, recourse must be made to special, complex and expensive additional mechanisms and/or additional fabrication means, which, normally, are not employed in the cable industry.
Thus, in view of the above, the purpose of the invention is to create a compensation weight, which can be fabricated simply and with the conventional processing equipment of the cable industry.